


A Knife for the Knot

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Some of Dr Lantis' experiments that led to the creation of Energy Nede involved higher dimensional exploration. An attempt to link SO2 and SO3.
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A Knife for the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> fill for fffc November bingo card 4 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes', square 'unsolvable'

Try as he might, it was still an unsolvable puzzle. Like a Gordian knot or a maze of impossible dimensions, it simply didn't achieve anything to try and navigate the problem within its own rules, unless he wanted to go round in circles or become stuck in a situation that made no sense. 

That was, when he thought about it only in the three perceivable physical dimensions. Already the computer could model the fourth, where it became as easy as walking from one side of the road to another. He simply couldn't find a way to visualise the data in any way where a person could meaningfully interact with it. It was all theory, numbers scrolling down a computer screen, most of them imaginary numbers that wouldn't make sense to count objects in the outside world. 

It wasn't going to help him actually contact the fourth dimension yet, never mind actually travel there. His ultimate goal was even more ambitious: to work from the fourth dimension, looking inwards, not only able to use almost infinite energy but also to exist conceptually on a higher order of creation, where everything in the lower dimensions was as malleable as a computer simulation was to him now. 

That was the main reason he couldn't gain access to the fourth dimension: not only did he not have the mathematics down quite yet, the world refused his efforts as though he didn't quite have authority to be there yet, as if there was an unbridgeable gap between the very nature of the fourth dimension and the third.

As if he was trying to reach out and touch Tria herself.

Nede was almost there as a civilisation, though. Their understanding of heraldic technology was second to none, enough to run their entire planet on heraldic energy. His research laboratory was on the verge of creating artificial intelligences. They controlled most of the galaxy. 

With this kind of technology, he mused, it wasn't long before they could create simulated worlds indistinguishable from reality. There would be decent living conditions for everyone in the galaxy, Nedean or not.

Professor Gabriel Lantis would be remembered as the one who made it possible.


End file.
